Oh No!
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Rima di culik Lagi? sedikit ada RimaXNagihiko. fanfic Shugo Chara pertama!


Yee…fanfic Shugo Chara pertamaku….jujur ide cerita ini aku dapat dari mimpi…serius tadi malam aku mimpi Rima diculik lagi…..jadi aku menulis fanfic ini deh…..oh ya kalau ada yang nanya nama panggilanku adalah Yessy (padahal gak ada yang nanya geer)

Baiklah ayo kita mulai ceritanya Daiya!

Daiya : "Yessy tidak memiliki Shugo Chara. Bisa di gaplok ama Peach Pit kalo dia ngaku-ngaku punya Shugo Chara."

Enjoy..

Note:

( ) = author note

"_a"_= suara di telepon

* * *

"Dan rapat Guardian hari ini selesai." Kata Tadase.

"Yeyy!!!!" seru Yaya melempar-lempar kertas laporan yang bisa ia raih.

"Yaya! Yang melempar-lempar kertas donk!" ujar Amu, berusaha mengambil kertas-kertas yang diambil Yaya.

"Maaf Amuchi…sini biar Yaya bantu." Setelah beberapa menit, semua kertas akhirnya terkumpul.

"Ya sudah ya teman-teman. Aku pulang dulu." Kata Rima mohon undur diri.

"Rima-chan pulang sendirian?"tanya Nagihiko.

"Ya…habis Mama Rima lagi sakit," jawab Kusukusu, Shugo chara Rima," Lalu Papa Rima juga sibuk bekerja, kusukusu "(A/N : aku gak tau cara nulis ketawa kusukusu…T_T)

"Sampai jumpa semua, ayo Kusukusu." Rima meninggalkan Royal Garden. Disetengah berlari keluar dari Royal Garden. Sampai di pintu gerbang….

"Rima –sama?" kata seorang pria di depan gerbang sekolah

"Iya?"

"Kami telah diminta oleh tuan untuk menjemput anda."

"Eh…?"Rima binggung,"Perasaan papa gak bilang begitu sama aku."

"Ya..tuan khawatir Rima-sama akan terluka karena itu…"pria itu menodong pistolnya kea rah Rima."CEPAT NAIK!"

Mau tidak mau Rima menaiki mobil orang itu.

* * *

RIMA POV

Siapa orang ini? sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya…tentu saja! dia orang yang hendak menculikku beberapa tahun yang lalu! Gawat! Aku tidak mau diculik seperti waktu itu.

"Hei! Selama di mobil jangan bertingkah yang macam-macam atau kau tau apa akibatnya." Kata orang itu. Aku ketakutan.

"Rima..jangan menangis."kata Kusukusu,"Lihat wajah aneh." Kusukusu membuat wajah aneh unutk menghiburku.

"Terima kasih Kusukusu."bisikku. Aku terus berpikir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Begitu aku melihat Kusukusu aku langsung mendapat ide.

"Kusukusu, nanti kalau mobil ini berhenti, kamu harus cepat-cepat keluar. Beritahu Amu dan yang lainnya, ok!"bisikku. Kusukusu mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

* * *

Normal POV

Sementara itu Amu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tiba-tiba Dia (A/N : untuk Daiya aku lebih suka nulis Dia, lebih pendek gitu) berseru."Amu chan! aku merasa kan Batsu Chara, tapi hanya samar-samar."

"Benarkah Dia?" tanya Amu setengah percaya.

"Kami juga merasakannya." Seru Ran, Miki, dan Suu.

"Sepertinya dari mobil itu, desu.."kata Suu.

"Benar! Tadi aku sempat melihat Rima di mobil itu!" kata Miki.

"Aneh…tadi kata Rima ia dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Apa kalian yakin itu Rima?" ujar Amu.

"Sepertinya. Sayang mobil itu sudah pergi." Kata Ran.

Amu mencoba menelpon hp Rima tapi ' _nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk atau sedang berada diluar jangkauan. Silakan menelpon kembali.' _

"Bagaimana ini Rima tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Kita coba saja balik ke sekolah siapa tau ada yang belum pulang."saran Dia.

"Benar! Paling tidak kita laporkan ke Guardian."kata Ran.

Saat Amu balik ke sekolah, kebetulan hanya Nagihiko saja yang belum pulang.

"Loh? Amu kamu belum pulang." Seru Nagi begitu melihat Amu berlari ke arahnya.

"Nagihiko…syukurlah…hosh…hosh…"Amu masih terengah-enggah sehabis berlari.

"Gawat Nagihiko! Rima diculik!" seru Miki tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Diculik tidak mungkin." Kata Rhythm, shugo chara Nagi.

"Kami juga tidak yakin desu…"jawab Suu,"tapi tadi kami melihat Rima dibawa oleh seseorang. Padahal dia tidak dijemput oleh orangtuanya, desu…"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan radar seadaanya?" saran Nagi, " Kusukusu pasti dekat dengan Rima. Kita bisa mencari mereka berdua sama dengan cara kita mencari Shugotama amu dan Nikaidou sensei." ( di chapter 11, episode 22)

"Darimana kau tau? Kalau tidak salah waktu itu Nagihiko belum datang?" kata Amu curiga

"Eh….Nadeshiko yang memberitauku. Sekarang ayo kita coba cari Rima."Nagihiko memcoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akhirnya mereka mencari Rima

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rima disuruh keluar dari mobil. Dia dipaksa dibawa ke gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai. Kusukusu cepat-cepat kabur untuk memberi tau yang lain.

Saat Rima masuk, dilangsung ikat oleh tali dan mulutnya disumbat oleh saputangan.

"Nah…sekarang tinggal menelpon orangtuamu."kata orang jahat. "Makanya jangan berwajah imut seperti itu. Kamu jadi sasaran para penculik."

Rima hanya bisa diam. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga kusukusu bisa menemukan amu dan yang lainnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, kusukusu sedang berusaha mencari amu dan yang lainya. Ia berhenti sebentar di sebuah taman. Kusukusu terlalu lelah unutk melanjutkan perjalanana. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Ran.

"Kusukusu! Kamu disini! Amu chan kusukusu disini!" seru Ran.

"Gawat Ran!"kata Kusukusu,"Rima diculik oleh orang yang menculik dia sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" kata Amu yang mendekati kusukusu.

"Iya, dan sepertinya aku merasakan hawa batsu chara dari orang itu. Sepertinya orang itu chara change dengan batsu chara."kata Kusukusu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tenang saja kusukusu Rima pasti kami selamatkan." Kata Amu menenangkan Kusukusu.

"Ran, chara nari.."seru Amu

"Ok.."jawab Ran

"Atashi no kokoro…"kata Amu

"Boku no kokoro…"kata Nagihiko

"UNLOCK!!"

Amu langsung berubah menjadi cheerleader seperti Ran" chara nari : Amulet Heart" sedangkan Nagihiko berubah dengan Rhythm," chara nari : Beat Jumper." (sory aku kurang bisa mendeskripsikan pakainan mereka)

Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke gedung tua tempat Rima disekap. Amu dan Nagi bekerja sama unutk membuka pintu yang dikunci setelah pintu terbuka, penjahat itu terkejut melihat ada dua anak yang lagi cosplay.

"Hei..penjahat lepaskan Rima!"seru Amu, atau lebih tepatnya Ran yang memaksa Amu untuk berkata begitiu.

"Tidak akan."jawab penjahat itu.

"Heart Rod!" di tangan Amu muncul tongkat," Spiral Heart Special." Amu memutar tongkatnya, sayangnya tongkat itu meleset mengenai penjahat.

"Ha! Meleset!" seru penjahat. Ternyata target amu bukan penjahat itu melainkan tali yang menjerat Rima. Tali itu terpotong Rima pun bebas.

"Kusukusu! Chara nari."seru Rima,"Watashi no kokoro UNLOCK. Chara nari : Clown Drop."

""Juggling Party" jugglenya Rima mengenai kepala penjahat itu, penjahat itu pingsan.

"Muri…" batsu chara menunjukan wujud aslinya.

"Blaze Shot!" Nagi mencoba menyerang, tapi batsu chara itu mengindar.

"Tightrope Dancer." Tali-tali Rima berhasil mengikat batsu chara

"Negative Heart Lock On….Open Heart." Seru Amu, batsu chara itu berubah menjadi shugo chara biasa. Shugo chara itu berterima kasih kea mu dan kembali ke telurnya.

"Semuanya lebih baik kita cepat kabur."saran Miki.

"Kenapa?"tanya Amu

"Tempat ini telah kacau " kata Suu. Benar sekali karena gedung tua itu menjadi semakin berantakan. Semua langsung cepat-cepat kabur sebelum penjahat itu terbangun

* * *

"Amu, Nagihiko terima kasih."kata Rima, setelah mereka menjauh dari gedung tua itu.

"Sama-sama kita kan teman. Teman harus menolong teman yang kesulitan." Jawab Amu.

"Amu chan,"kata Dia," Kita harus cepat pulang kalau tidak mama bisa marah.

"Benar juga, sudah ya Rima Nagihiko aku pulang dulu." Amu dan shugo charanya langsung lari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, Rima bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang."ajak nagihiko.

"Tidak terima kasih aku bisa menjaga diri."jawab Rima dingin.

"Ya sudah, kalau misalnya kamu diculik lagi jangan salahkan aku."

"Ya sudah, kau boleh mengantatku pulang. Tapi hanya itu saja!"

"Dingin sekali."komentar Nagi

Selama di jalan mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa, hanya shugo chara mereka yang berbicara.

"Wah…situasi ini cool." Kata Rhythm.

"Benar kusukusu."bisik kusukusu.

Sampai di depan rumah Rima,

"Well, thanks nagi telah menyelamatkanku."kata Rima.

"sama-sama."

tiba-tiba Rima mencium pipi nagihiko. Seketika muka Nagi dan Rima memerah "Itu ucapan terima kasihku. Hanya itu. Sudah ya sampai jumpa." Rima dan kusukusu masuk ke rumah.

"Wow nagi tadi itu cool sekali."komentar Rhythm.

"Diam Rhythm!"seru Nagi. Hari itu nagi pulang ke rumahnya dengan riang gembira.

* * *

Yessy : "Selesai….wow…lumayan juga fanfic kali ini."

Rima : "Kenapa kau membuat aku mencium banci itu! (marah)"

Yessy :" Sory, tadinya aku ingin membuat aku tidak mau membuat itu tapi permintaan pembaca."

Pembaca : "Kami tak minta kok."

Yessy : "Ya sudahlah aku Cuma ingin Rima akur sama Nagi. "

Rima : "Tapi kan ada cara lain untuk melakukannya! Aku tidak mau lagi mencium dia!"

Yessy : "Oh…ayolah Rima itu Cuma dipipi, mash mending aku gak buat cium dibibir. Lagipula nagi senang."(menunjuk Nagi)

Nagi :(masih termenung pasca dicium Rima)

Yessy : "Ada lagi yang protes?"

Tadase : "Aku! Kenapa aku Cuma muncul di awal saja?"

Yaya :"Yaya juga ingin tampil!!!"

Yessy :"Sory..aku tidak memikirkan kalian."

(Tadase dan Yaya memandang Yessy dengan tatapan membunuh)

Yessy : "Gawat sebentar lagi tadase ama yaya mau membunuhku, Amu tolong kata kan itu"

Amu : "Kritik dan saran silakan review. Tunggu kenapa aku harus mengatakan ini? "(ikut mengejar Yessy, bersama Yaya dan Tadase)

Yessy : "Bye!!"


End file.
